Phosphatidylserine, or PS, is a naturally occurring phospholipid nutrient. PS is essential to the functioning of all of the cells of the body, but is most concentrated in the brain. PS is embedded in cell membranes and, along with other phospholipids, makes up the basic structural components of the cell membrane. These membrane phospholipids play an important role in cell-to-cell communication and transfer of biochemical messages into the cell, which trigger cellular responses. PS is essential to the healthy functioning of the human brain where it affects an assortment of nerve cell functions.
The consistent clinical findings on PS indicate that by working in nerve cell membranes, PS helps optimize a variety of functions indispensable at the level of the single nerve cell. These encompass homeostatic (basis, survival-type) processes, maintenance (renewal, repair, “housekeeping”), and specialized processes unique to the nerve cell. Studies have also shown that supplemental PS may indirectly improve cognitive function by improving the health of individual nerve cells. PS has also shown promise in improving cognitive function in patients with Alzheimer's disease and/or dementia.
PS and the other phospholipids (PL) are large molecules that hold together the cell's membranes. The PL pack together side-to-side, in a two-layer molecular structure, creating a membrane matrix into which proteins and other membrane constituents are inserted and secured. The PS phospholipids are one of six phospholipid classes, the others being phosphatidic acid (PA), phosphatidyl-cholines (PC), -ethanolamines (PE), and inositols (PI); and the sphingomyelins.
Until recently, supplemental PS was available only from animal sources, such as bovine brain. However, dietary consumption of bovine brain has raised concerns, primarily due to the “mad cow” disease epidemic in Great Britain. Phosphatidylserine derived from alternative sources has therefore become the predominant form of PS supplements in the industry.
Typical methods for preparing PS involve reacting phosphatides with serine in the presence of phospholipase D enzyme (PLD). PLD used in the reaction is normally produced from centrifuged fermentation broths of microorganism strains capable of producing extracellular PLD. The present inventor has now discovered a unique method of producing PS that has improved upon these previous aspects of PS production.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a novel method and means of producing phosphatidylserine (PS) that is more efficient than previous PS production methods.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a novel method and means of producing PS that provides enhanced transphosphatidylation activity in comparison to previous methods.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a novel method and means of producing PS that provides enhanced enzymatic stability.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a novel method and means of producing PS that uses an optimized production growth media and contains no animal-origin components.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a novel method and means of producing PS that reuses enzyme and serine components in the phosphatidylserine production reaction.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a novel method and means of reclaiming the unused serine from the phosphatidylserine production reaction.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a novel method and means of producing PS that uses a unique strain of organism for the manufacture of phospholipase D enzyme.
The method and means of accomplishing each of the above objectives as well as others will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows hereafter.